The Seven Trials
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: A desperate quest, to seek the power of the mythical dragonballs atop a mountain all alone. Chi-Chi embarks on this adventure to save those that she cares about the most but is unaware of the great challenge that will lay before her to claim their power. A strange guardian and man named Goku are all that stand in her way from claiming her wish and saving her family.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Trial**

 **A/N: Another new story idea to fill the wings of doing small mini series in between adaptation just as a way of me to keep things fresh. We had the dark and sexual tension of Tempted by a Saiyan so let's flip gears and do another story different from that. I hope you guys enjoy this new little twist I have for a Go/Chi fic with an old face that you all love coming back for some fun.**

"Alright, just another fifty-!" A voice strained jumping up another high ledge. Their hands catching the near forty foot high cliff face. A pair of once manicured nails dug into the gouged and irregular shaped rocks a pair of pink wrist guards dragged against the stone until the grip settled and pulled upwards. A slight strain in their voice as they cleared another-very annoying- cliff edge.

Falling onto the ledge with a weary groan, her hair a mess but still moderately contained in in a bun. Her once vibrant blue and purple training gi had been sullied by dirt, a damp wetness caused by the rain and her own sweat. She was pushing up Mount Pazou in order to do what everyone said was impossible, and only a myth and a fairytale. Unslinging her backpack she decided she could take a small break, she had been climbing this damn mountain for almost two whole days. Her palms were sore, her legs were hurting, she hadn't had a bath in days and she felt miserable.

But all that was a paltry reason as to why she was going through this. The reason she was here, the entire goal of this arduous task was for one reason and one reason only. "I'm going to find the sacred dragonballs a top this temple and I'm going to get the chance to make my wish!" She laid down on her back as she haphazardly rummaged around for her water and food.

"Shit." Her voice falling as she pulled out her _supplies._ "Less than half a quart of water and a small cut of dried food." Shaking her head, "high in sodium and nothing else." Chi-Chi lamented as she knew her water had to be rationed right now. But she needed to at least eat something, some preserved meat would at least be a decent protein boost.

Ripping into the brown plastic package Chi-Chi tore open one of the half containers of food and quickly shoved it into her mouth. There wasn't time to be graceful about it, after all, no one was here watching. _Well, not that I know yet, I have to keep going. If I don't, then mom could die!_ Taking a full breath Chi-Chi re-slung her backpack and set out to begin climbing, though she had been jumping up these large scaled cliffs that were almost fifty feet tall easily at first, she felt that they seemed to be getting taller.

But that didn't make sense, "probably just my head, I've been going at it for two days. I think I just haven't trained hard enough-!" Wiping the sweat from her brow Chi-Chi pushed herself back up and onto her feet.

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to find these magical dragon balls, I'm going to get my wish and I'm going to save you!" She told herself, feeling her resolve strengthen and her hands gripping the straps and tightening them as she looked up at the almost daunting few remaining cliffs.

"And-d Jump!" She told herself throwing herself upwards, clearing a tree as her fingers grabbed onto the side of the stone, her feet pushing upwards as she dragged herself up another whole cliff face.

Digging into the stone she tucked and threw herself upwards again, her hands catching at the stone as she gritted her teeth and pulled herself further onto the next ledge. "Come on, do it for mom!" She yelled at herself, "You want to have mom live, now stop arguing body and do what I say!"

Her eyes narrowed as she attacked the next cliff face jumping upwards, except she planted her feet and ran up the side with the momentum. Her training as a young girl paying off as she cleared it and kept going. Her breathing and panting increasing as she went after the next one. Her eyes looking upwards as she could see the clouds surrounding the top of this damn ancient mountain.

Going until she felt the blood from her calloused palms turning her once unending adrenaline into a burning searing pain.

Clutching at the stone Chi-Chi refused to quit, her backpack trying to drag her downwards but she refused to let it. The stone cracked at the top and Chi-Chi felt her grip slip as a chunk broke free, her hand swinging back and she felt a warm rush from her palm as a jagged rock cut into her hand. Gritting her teeth, Chi-Chi did her best to shove it down. Dragging her elbow up and over Chi-Chi hauled herself over the stone ledge. Clutching her hand, she could feel the blood running down her wrist. "Fuck," She cursed. Grabbing one of her armbands she dragged it over the small cut and then snapped the pink cover with her strength before tightly wrapping it together.

"Completely unsanitary. Damnit, I don't have any supplies to clean this. It could get badly infected." Looking up towards the summit of this damn mountain. "Dammit! How does it appear like I'm not making any progress!" It didn't look any closer, and she had been climbing back up these cliffs for the past three hours.

"Ughhh! I hate this! I hate this stupid mountain, this stupid myth! I just want to save my mother!" She covered her face and shouted loudly to the open air. "If I find that that old man who told me about these stupid dragonballs was lying I swear he will die the most painful of deaths."

She was exhausted, the sun had begun its final descent and Chi-Chi needed to make camp. A fire was the first priority as she grabbed several fallen branches of a tree beside the next large cliff.

"A little dry wood, I still got my flint starter in here…" She said digging down to the bottom and pulling out her easy fire starter. A few snaps together and the wood quickly lit up. Reaching in to find her all weather cover, it was a insulator and rain resistant. Though the rain hadn't been an issue, it had for the first part of her journey on the first day but it hadn't rain since. Though, as she grabbed and drank about half of her remaining water, "I might reconsider getting rained on."

So with a slightly rumbling stomach, having only a small packet of her food rations left Chi-Chi decided to just use her bookbag as a pillow, though not the most comfortable she was going to just have to tough it out and get some rest. Her body wasn't exactly happy with her, but neither was her mother's.

"Just a few hours of rest, then we get back at it in the morning…" She said trying to get comfortable in the polyurethane and flexible weather cover. Drifting off to a much needed rest, with dreams of her mother happy, healthy, and not a trace of the rampant virus in her home village. It had a nearly eighty percent mortality rate for those infected and for all the work her father had done to make sure no one in their castle caught it. It found its way into her mother, with a week she set off for a magical cure as modern science failed to stop this outbreak.

She just prayed that she would be able to find these rumored magical balls and save her mother. _I don't want this trip to be for nothing..._

[***]

"Such a child," A voice spoke softly, a feminine tone of gentle words. "Let me reach out for you my dear, know that I see what you do, how hard you struggle and endure and you have earned a reprieve."

Looking down at the image of a young woman, a girl called Chi-Chi from an orb in her room. Waving her hand she moved the image of her face and slowly drew backwards encompassing everything about her.

 _Another comes to seek the power of the dragon balls._ She smiled, though as she did another presence joined her. "Have you come again, Kami? My, sparing a moment for me with so many countless billions of lives on this world?" Turning her face to look at the green skinned guardian of the earth. "How privileged one such as myself should be, I should call-"

Tapping his staff into the ground Kami silenced her words. "I did not come here to hear you complain, Leocht." Looking at the pale blue skinned woman, her pure white hair twisted into a long ornate braid behind her head that hung just below her elbows, she had the body of a normal woman save her reverse jointed and cloven feet. Her eyes were a light purple, holding no pupils visible in them as they shared an unnatural glow.

"Oh my, how offended you must be. How many years do you stand atop your lookout without company, waiting for some poor soul to seek your guidance and protection? You were put in a position to look after an entire world. Whereas someone as lowly as me is deemed to protect your creation?" Her voice drawled in complete irritation. "I can only imagine the honor I have as your neglected housemaid, taking care of the dragon balls. Gee, I sure hope they don't get dusty!" She mocked, pretending to be holding a duster as she wiped at the side of the pure white stone chair she rested in.

"Silence-!" Kami demanded, his staff's end hitting the ground and creating a shock wave in the entire room that made Leocht's chair shake. "Leocht, you have a sacred charge of looking after an incredible power on this world, yet, you act as if the power of a single wish to be granted is nothing. I did not entrust you with this task to hear your paltry whining for such a noble duty." The guardian of Earth had _chosen-_ though the word would be a bit rough- Leocht's being was merely by happenstance.

"Oh? Noble duty, do you know how many ' _noble'_ " Her fingers using quotes for the word, "Have attempted to scale this sacred place and claim the dragon balls?"

Kami exhaled, shaking his head. "That is not the purpose of counting the noble ones you are-"

"Let's see, we had a short little man called emperor Pilaf, he tried using all manner of machines and lackeys to get to the summit. It was oh so much fun having to deal with a complete fool of a being like him. Oh, getting him out of here with so many repeated notions of his return. Which, no doubt, I shall expect one day, then the other fun one was by the red ribbon army. Which," She cast an accusing glance in Kami's direction. "Did you not bother to help me with that problem, I have close to two thousand men, machines, and guns storming this place all at once and it's left to just me to handle all of them? I guess protecting your most powerful gift to this planet comes secondary when you have to listen to the prayers of the masses, I wonder how that will work out when someone wishes for world domination. I wonder if those prayers might change?" Leocht snorted, sitting back in her seat. Her face snapping towards the seer, a thin line on several skin colored tendrils ordained with jewels near the end snapping along her shoulders. "I did not see you come then and belittle me when I gave them their trials to pass through. Yet, here and now when someone who has a shred of morality, and decency you come to lord over me with your judgment as to the job _you,"_ Her finger pointing at him accusingly, her eyes narrowing as a sneer formed on her face. " _Dare-!_ To come here and belittle me? I am the keeper of the dragon balls, I am this place's caretaker, and title of god or not you have no right to tell me how to do a job I've been doing for millennia!"

Kami's eyes hardened but he did not react. "I came to _ask,_ not demand, a reason for your task, Leocht. I wish to know why you have pushed this young soul so hard when you did not the others that you so quickly spouted off to me. If their reasons for coming were so tainted then you surely would've never let them reach the temple. I'm well aware of your previous dealings, but I didn't assign you to this task to make light of it."

"Oh well, I feel so _vindicated,_ maybe I'll write a book about it." Leocht mocked wavering her hands in an overly exaggerated fashion. "As for your so called question, the reason I have not let her pass is because we live in world of entitlement, those past come seeking their power because they believe they have the _right_ to have it, without doing a single thing for that power. Because of their evil actions and desires that they have pushed through a self imposed justification in their own minds to where they do not even feel as if they are evil. I quickly have to decide how to deal with the arrivals."

"I'm sure that the boy would suffice, he's the most pure hearted soul on the planet." Kami added, speaking of the temple's physical guardian. "His strength has my blessing, Korin's, and of the planet itself."

Leocht rolled her eyes spinning her chair to face him. "That poor boy lives a lie, were I not the caretaker of this place I would've let him go a long time ago. Yet you feel that a life here is acceptable, but I can guess that you find it appealing from one who lives above the clouds and passes judgment on the less fortunate right?"

"What would you have done? Let him wander the planet with power untold? With the strength to move mountains and let this world influence him? What would you have done had it been him who had come seeking the dragon balls? What sort of magic would you have cast to undo his power and halt his progress?" Kami looked past her and towards the illusion of the sacred temple that was just beyond them.

"Every person has the right to choose who they wish to be, you do not decide one's purpose more so than I. But I can not change what has happened, I can not right wrongs or wrong previous right's Kami. I am not a god."

The guardian of Earth said nothing at that, "So peaceful ignorance would be less beneficial than a life in the world that humanity has created?"

"Of course, but I suppose it will be soon that he arrives." her words gaining Kami's attention. She cast him a grin, "What? Surely someone like you could appreciate the most pure and good hearted being making sure that our newest soul makes it to her trials?"

"He is a guardian and protector, it is not his job, that is yours-"

"Yes and I say he will do the job that I have given him." Leocht interrupted snidely, "I know what I'm doing, Kami, so please see yourself out of my chambers, I don't need you looking over my shoulder like a child. So go do whatever godly things you do, I'm sure the foolish girl that I am will handle this as I have been." Dismissively waving off the god of the world without much thought.

"I will be back to check," Kami said sternly. "Do what you were charged." Though Leocht did not care what the shriveled pickle said to her. She looked into her glass device that allowed her to watch, she couldn't hardly wait.

[***]

 _Poke._

Chi-Chi groaned, shifting sightly. "Just another five minutes." She mumbled in her sleep shifting slightly in her position. She was so tired and exhausted, _rest… I need rest._

But something poked her shoulder again, she brushed the offending object again. "Leave me alone, bugs. Sleep." She muttered before promptly falling asleep.

A more insistent poke touched her back, though it felt like a stick she smacked the offending branch away. No doubt the tree was closer to her body than she recalled.

Then- _Grab!_

Chi-Chi's eyes snapped open, her hand smacking at what had touched her. The loud crinkles of the blanket she was wearing as she rolled backwards. Her heart rate spiking as she caught sight of a figure looking down at her. "Get back!" Her voice cracked as she in a half delirious state tried to get further away.

"Hello!" A voice cheerfully replied.

Blinking to get her eyes focused Chi-Chi saw the person in front of her. Wearing a pair of long blue pants tied off with a dark yellow sash, feet bare, a bulky and muscular frame from the waist up, a stocky six pack, and well defined arms that ran up to a gentle smiling face with a set of long black spikes that followed no rules and defied gravity. A large orange pole was held in one hand almost like a walking stick, he gave her a wave.

"Who? Who are you?" Quickly trying to assess whether or not this was some kind of a threat.

"Well, I'm Goku, who are you?" He asked offering his hand down to her.

Chi-Chi eyed the offered appendage, though she didn't take it as she stood up on her own keeping a small distance from him. "How did you get here?"

Pulling his hand back Goku just pointed towards the summit. "I jumped, man that was actually a really long jump. Almost set a new record!" A proud well deserved grin on his face.

Chi-Chi looked upwards down to where they were. "No, hold on, you jumped from there?" She pointed towards the peak.

"Well sure, why wouldn't I?" he replied quizzically his hand scratching his unruly locks.

"But it's like… it's like your jumping a mile!" Her words failing her slightly as she waved her hand.

"Nah it's not that far, it just seems that way to you. By the way you didn't tell me who you were?"

Looking back at this newcomer called Goku she figured he hadn't come here to hurt her, "I'm Chi-Chi, the daughter of the Ox-King."

Goku scratched his chin pondering her words as his head rocked from side to side. "Funny you don't look like a cow at all."

"..." There was a short pause, "That's because it's a title-!" Chi-Chi's anger snapping on the man as she shouted at him with enough force to almost make the ground shake. "Are you really that dense, or is that some lame attempt at being funny?"

Goku felt a roll of sweat drop from his face as he put his hands up. _Man, she's scary._ "No, you just said you were the Ox-King's daughter I just thought-"

"My dad is a martial artists and he's called the Ox-King because of how big he is, not because he's a cow you idiot." She growled and set about collecting her things. _I better get away from this moron before he asks me more pointless questions. I still have to keep a clear head and a pure heart otherwise I won't be able to get the dragonballs._

Goku watched her pack her things back up, still feeling a great deal of anger resonating out from her Chi-Chi stuffed things back inside her backpack. Slinging it back up and around her shoulders she tightened the straps and looked back up to the mountain.

"Are you going to climb up to the top?" Goku asked noting all of the small cuts and the wrapped palm. She obviously wasn't one hundred percent, flipping his power pole in his hand and into a strap behind his sash.

Rolling her eyes, Chi-Chi just let her body stretch for a moment. "Yes, I'm here to get the dragonballs, no doubt you are too."

He smiled and shook his head, "Nope, I was sent here to get you and bring you to the top."

"Right…" She drawled sarcastically not believing that little lie. _Just how do you plan on pulling that shit off?_ "Look I don't have the time for this i've got to start scaling this damn mountain."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Cupping his hands around his mouth he called out, "NIMBUS-!" The loud reverberating echo of his voice echoed down the mountain.

Looking at him as if he were crazy Chi-Chi caught sight of a burst of gold coming through the clouds and speeding straight towards the two of them. Her eyes struggling to pick up on what was heading towards them. "Is that…" Squinting as if to see clearer, Chi-Chi watched as the patch of gold grew in size as it spiraled down towards them. Just before it impacted and left a crater in the ground, it stopped.

"It's… It's a cloud?" Chi-Chi asked completely perplexed at the sight before her.

Goku jumped onto the golden cloud first, a youthful laugh filling the air, "Yep this is the flying Nimbus, it's the only way you can reach the summit, so hop on." Goku gestured for her to join her as he took a small step back to allow her room to stand beside him.

"What do you mean? Didn't you have to climb up this damn mountain?" Chi-Chi's confusion growing ever more as she looked to the temple and to the cloud.

Chuckling Goku shook his head, "Well you did climb but there's some type of magic or a spell that has kept you here. I really don't know how it works but you haven't really moved since you started. Only with Nimbus can you climb up and reach the top."

She paused before letting loose. "WHAT!? You meant to tell me for two whole days I've wasted my time-!"Her voice breaking into an angry scream, her pitch making Goku wince from how loud she became. His hands slightly cupping his ears to avoid a piercing ringing that remained.

"Ow, jeez your voice is really loud."

"Well of course it is!" She snapped at him, "I just learned that I've been wasting my time, ripping up my hands, and suffering out here for nothing!" Her brows were twitching rhythmically as a vein appeared across her forehead and wrists.

"Well this was only the first trial, since you came for the dragonballs you do know about the trials right?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, what trials I thought just climbing this stupid mountain was the trial?" She grumbled.

"Well how about I take you up to the temple and maybe get some questions answered." Goku scratched the side of his cheek, "Also I'd like to go up there and get some breakfast, are you hungry cause we've got plenty of food!"

Before Chi-Chi could properly reply her stomach groaned in response to the prospect of food. "I guess," Casting her brown eyes down towards the cloud that Goku was standing on. "No funny business though. I'll not have myself be touched and defiled if this is some sort of sick game. I am a pure woman," She pointed a finger accusingly at Goku. "Got it buddy?"

"Well… of course you are, if you weren't I wouldn't be here and only pure hearts can ride Nimbus." Goku stated, his hands on his hips. "Now can we go? I'd like to grab something to eat."

"Alright but you better promise to keep your hands to yourself." Goku nodded his head in agreement and the moment Chi-Chi put her feet down onto the cloud it exploded upwards making her shriek. It spiraled upwards bursting through the fog and mirage of clouds that laid below. Spinning outwards it circled around the top of the mountain. A large domed temple, like a roman pantheon, except several times larger, a pristine white marble, with water running down from the sides, a lush hanging gardens surrounded the entire outside, vines, flowers, plants of all kinds growing together and up the walls.

A totally isolated palace all to its own, though just around the pristine exterior were a warning. One's that Chi-Chi noticed as her hands gripped tightly for support. There were piles of skeletons, an obvious omen that more or less confirmed that this was, indeed, the place that held the powerful dragonballs. The skeletons were strewn out in uniforms, guns, swords, bows, and all manner of devices from tanks and aircraft to carriages and chariots.

But the cloud dropped downwards landing amongst the near flawless marble, the omens now behind them.

"Uhm…" Goku said his voice dragging out as he looked away.

Chi-Chi looked back and noted that she had actually grabbed onto Goku. Her hands had locked tightly to his muscles the entire time. Her body jolted as she realized her mistake and tore her hands away from him and. "Th-It- I," She quickly stammered out, "Sorry." Before whipping herself around, a red blush of shame on her face. "Is this the temple?" She said in a partial mumble.

"Of course," Goku said hopping off of Nimbus. "Thanks nimbus!" He said waving at the friendly golden cloud which took right back off into the sky. Without waiting for more questions Goku headed towards a pair of large doors, about twelve feet tall, a large golden disc settled in the middle.

Chi-Chi followed noting the door that was split by the disc had the depiction of a huge snake… _Wait, no, it's not a snake._ Her eyes gaining clarity as she came closer. _No, it's a, dragon?_ While it might've made more sense in hindsight, this was a temple that held _dragonballs_ so why wouldn't it? But a large swirling serpent was on the edges of this large disc that inside held several different shaped balls, each with a star depicting a number inside of the dragon.

The large disc with no clear evidence of being split glowed as Goku approached, the eyes flashing a dark red and the body which was once gold turned a dark green. But he was undeterred and touched the massive disc which shimmered like the surface of water and then appearing from the middle was the connecting doors.

Chi-Chi kept up with Goku who pushed open the massive doors that were almost half a foot thick of stone with both hands.

Inside there was a light chiming sound that resonated a peaceful tone. The floor was white, with a line of chambers, a mirror of sorts stood in six of them, as her eyes moved upwards she saw a massive sky mural with stained glass, it was as if someone had drawn the image of the dragon on the disc outside in the clouds in the temple. Yet as she looked at it, there was a striking image, riding on the back of the dragon-

"Cool painting, huh?" Goku smiled breaking her reverie of the moment, his eyes following what she was looking at. "Yeah, the lady who watches over everything put me in that." He grinned as there was an image of him riding on the back of the mystical dragon. "I've never seen Shenron but I think he's much bigger than that."

Chi-Chi's jaw fell open as she looked up at the massive painting, the image of a huge dragon fit the entire temple but there was Goku on its head looking just as he was now. _This truly has to be the temple that holds the dragonballs._

Then inside the middle it dropped into a small platform in which there were seven small standing pillars which were held upwards. Affixed to the top of these stone pillars which were only several feet tall were the same orbs that she had seen on the golden disc outside, an orange orb. Each one holding a star, going from one up to seven stars. She was left to ask "Are those… those the dragonballs?"

"Well yeah, that's them." Goku stated plainly raising an eye as Chi-Chi walked towards them. Her eyes looking down around the floor of the pillars where seven grooves were made into the floor, their size and shape designed to apparently fit seven spheres. Almost the exact same shape of the orange balls.

 _I… I found them! If this legend is true I'll be able to save mom! I could save everyone!_

As if the entire sequence of things she had seen hadn't been proof enough, but things were going to go from surreal and beyond.

"Yay, someone finally made it!" A childish little voice called out, as Chi-Chi caught sight of a blur of white as a little girl came through the air, a fit of laughter escaping as the form cleared over Chi-Chi's head and landed squarely in Goku's hands.

"Yeah Leo, I brought her here." Goku chuckled holding a pure white skinned _being._ The lady who looked after this place and took care of everything, it was his only real friend that he had ever known.

Chi-Chi watched the small frame spin in Goku's arms and settle on his shoulder, it was a _young girl._ But she wasn't human. A small stub of black horns stuck out from her head, a stark contrast from her pure white skin and hair that was down around her ankles. Pale blue eyes radiated without pupils from her face, wrapped around her head was a crown of flowers, vibrant pink, red, blue, purple, and white all fitted together in a small crown that rested just above her horns. A short flowing purple dress hung below her knees in a single one piece, though it covered her chest it was apparent she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"Oh wow, it's a girl?" The being called Leo asked her finger on her lips.

"Yep, sure is, just like you!" Goku laughed heartily as he began to tickle her hips making the girl buckle laughing.

"I give! I give!" Leo cried in a fit of laughter as Goku picked her up and off of her shoulder and set her down on the ground. She straightened out her dress and skipped over towards Chi-Chi at the center. "Hello there! I'm Leo!" She waved, a brilliant and adorable smile on her face as she looked up at the new arrival.

"Uh, hi." She said a bit stunned by all of this.

"Hi? No-! You gotta be like, WHOOOA! I didn't expect the all powerful and yet super cute and sweet as sugar temple caretaker to be this little package of awesome!" Leo over acted as she threw her hands out like a plane and ran around Chi-Chi. "You should be like! Noooo-! It's not true, it's impossible!" Before falling backwards dramatically and rolling up onto her bottom laughing.

Goku laughed along with her, but an audible rumble from his stomach directed him to more pressing matters. "Well I'm hungry, I'm going to go get some food!"

"Okay Goku! But I want my strawberry, banana, blueberry waffles untouched! If you so much as lick them I'm not making you dessert for a month!" Leo yelled back to Goku who waved back at her before disappearing into one of the side rooms. She looked back to Chi-Chi with a grin and covered the side of her mouth, "I totally have more but he doesn't know that!" She whispered in a hushed tone. She jumped up onto her feet and approached Chi-Chi her hands on her hips.

"So, what's your name lady?" Studying the new person in their midst with some real scrutiny.

"I'm.. I'm Chi-Chi, daughter of-."

"Yeah, the Ox-king! I could be your sister, see these horns? I'm like a bull! RAWR!" She mocked with her fingers on the black nubs, a fit of giggles erupted as she charged around the room making roaring noises. "Oh man, we're gonna have so much funnnn-! I haven't had a girl to talk to in centuries and it's been soo boring-!" She wailed coming up from behind Chi-Chi and grabbing her hand. "So you obviously came to see the prettiest thing in the world, so did I blow your expectations?"

"I-I'm confused. Isn't this the temple for the dragonballs?" Chi-Chi asked her confusion and a possible migraine was beginning to form in her head. "The power to grant a wish to anyone who seeks them?"

"Well duuh! But you don't want those smelly dragonballs and that dumb wish you totally want girl time with me, dontcha?" She said spinning around the room in a jubilant manner. "I mean a wish really, I've got the best tea party set and stuffed animal collection in the worl- no galax- no UNIVERSE!" Her hands spreading outwards as she grew bigger with her over bloated comparison. "Way cooler and funner than those dumb things." Gesturing back towards the orange orbs on the pedestals.

 _I knew it… but,_ she looked towards Leo who was grinning up at her.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding! I know you came here for the dragonballs I'm not stoooopid-! BUT-!" She announced holding up her finger. "Let's get some food, I am starving and I'll explain all about the upcoming trials."

"What trials?" Chi-Chi asked, her hand going to her head as she felt it starting to hurt.

"The trials for the dragonballs of course, you passed the first one now you only got six more to go, though clearly you must be strong of mind to resist just how cute I am when you first arrived should be a second trial, but sadly it isn't!" Leo groaned as she threw her hands behind her head and walked to the room where Goku had gone. "Come on slowpoke otherwise Goku will eat it all. He's got a gut that can fit a whale!"

Chi-Chi didn't know what to do, what to say. This wasn't at all what she had been expecting, this didn't make any sense… but was a magical power capable of granting any wish supposed too?

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought?**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	2. The First Trial

**Chapter 1: The First Trial**

 **A/N: A new update, I hope you guys find this interesting. I know it seems a slow start so give me at least one more chapter.**

"Come on now, it's time for breakfast." Leo said spinning around in her dress. "I know you probably have soooo-" Gesturing with her hands, spreading them wide over her head. "many questions, but don't worry, I'll answer all of them. But we really gotta eat, 'cause, man, I'm just starving! Blagh! Hungry!" Leo quickly scampered off towards the doorway where the strange man, Goku, had gone into.

"If you touched my waffles I'm gonna get you-!" Leo screamed as she vanished around the corner.

" Ivvv noot eaaa dmmmm" A muffled cry escaped from the around the corner from a mouth stuffed no doubt with food.

Chi-Chi was left completely dumbfounded, she couldn't fully grasp this. _No legend made her believe there was some mystical temple manned by a man and horned girl? They just said climb to the bloody top and get the dragonballs. Who the hell left the most important part out of the legend about these two!?_

Releasing a grunt, Chi-Chi was about ready to go back and look at the obvious dragonballs on the pedestals in the center of the room but a heavy rumble from her stomach gave her another answer. She hadn't had a proper meal in several days.

Casting a glance at the orbs Chi-Chi turned and headed towards the sounds of clinking silverware that were in abundance.

A small cut out alcove expanded into a full room. One large table spread out in front of her where Goku was eating almost ravenously.

Grabbing bacon, sausage, and stacks of pancakes he devoured each one with rapt fervor, grabbing a heavy glass of what she could guess was milk and began to chug that down.

It all smelled delicious as she watched Leo, who sat in almost a high chair beside the table and cut her layered waffles with different fruits into pieces before drizzling them with whip cream and maple syrup. Then, just because she was probably a glutton for more sugar, she grabbed a small shaker and added more to the top of her mess of waffles.

Though as Chi-Chi came past, Leo looked towards her and noticed the small wrap on her hand. "Oh my! I didn't see that you were hurt, forgive me for not noticing." Flipping herself upwards and out of her chair just in front of Chi-Chi.

"Oh no this, it's not a big-" Leo grabbed her hand anyway and pulled away the makeshift cover. "I've gotten these before, I'll take care of it."

Shaking her head, "No, no, we can't have this." Looking at the obvious gash in her palm with a look of displeasure as her lips pressed into a frown. "Well, let's make it better then!" She said looking up to Chi-Chi, the girl's smile and appearance making the female adventurer mildly uncomfortable with just how strange and otherworldly she appeared to be.

"Please, heal this hand. Bless its owner with the strength to venture through the unknown and see her through the trials, whether she succeed or she fails. I ask that she be restored to health." With a faint pressure of her fingers Leo gently kissed the injury with her lips.

Her head then looked up and smiled, "There you go, all better! Because we all know that a kiss makes things all better!" With a wink, Leo scampered back up to her high chair to begin eating as Chi-Chi released a sigh and looked back down at her hand.

 _No… Way._ Her eyes looked to Leo who was taking a big bite of strawberry and waffle. "How did you?" The entire injury, gone. No trace, no pain, all of it was as if it had never even happened. She looked to Leo who fluttered her legs as she bit down into her breakfast finding the taste of her food more appealing than Chi-Chi's current confusion.

"Mmmhh?" Goku's muffled mouth spoke as crumbs fell from his lips before leaning his head upwards and with a hefty swallow deposited several cheeks full of food down his gullet. "Oh yeah, Leo can do that, she can heal people, pretty neat, huh?" He smiled, "When I train too much or we get into fights with people coming to steal the dragonballs she takes care of everything."

 _The skeletons outside?_ Her mind thinking back to that, "I'm assuming those were the people outside at one point?" _How many was that?_

"Oh that's alright, they were bad people." Goku stated simply with a smile. "They just wanted to take the dragonballs! I mean they didn't want to do any of the trials and they wanted to kill Leo if I didn't do that!"

"It was terrible, they were all like ' _Ragggh give us dragonballs!'"_ The small girl chided in with a deeper monster like voice. "They were going to hurt me! I mean, come on, I'm just a little kid and they wanted to shoot me because they were so greedy! It's like, whyyyy-? Just do the trials. It's so simple even I know it and I'm a freaking kid!"

"Yeah, those red ribbon guys were really mean, Leo, they tried to just blow up the temple but I didn't let them get a single round close!" Goku said clenching his fist and flexing one arm.

"How did you? How did you stop an army?" Chi-Chi asked her surprise and disbelief only further showing on her face. The idea that Goku and Leo stopped an entire army? That these two beings prevented a near invasion alone, how could anyone do that?

"Oh, it's a cool story, why don't you tell her, Leo!" Goku said eagerly, to which Leo stuck another mouthful of blueberry and waffle into her lips and chewed loudly with her mouth open.

…

"I'm commander Red! I know this is the mountain temple that holds the dragonballs! I demand that you open up and give me what is rightfully mine!" A short but stocky man yelled from the door of an open, tan helicopter, a black suit flapping at his back as the pilot descended to the ground.

Goku was already outside, his power pole in hand as he scratched the side of his head. Confused at these new arrivals to the temple.

Several ships were landing on the stone platforms where there were dozens more men, all armed with strange objects. Not familiar with firearms Goku didn't understand the significance of the strange metal and wood crafted items. Other's throwing small little bottles- to which he would discover later would be capsules- and in a plume of smoke were large tracked vehicles.

All of the weapons in the arsenal pointed straight at Goku who was still confused by these new arrivals.

A large skinned black male stepped off the helicopter wearing a suit similar to the man shouting and declaring himself to be commander Red. "Sir," looking to the shorter man who was half his size. "We can breach the temple on your orders."

Commander Red grinned, "Yes, soon the power of those dragonballs will be mine! This temple, this seclusion and the jamming from so many satellites proves the legends right!" Throwing his head back laughing he pointed forwards. "Send them forth, Major Black!"

"With pleasure sir." Bowing his head with a hand over his chest, the man looked to his soldiers. "Alright men storm that-"

The huge temple doors opened up, the golden dragon disc shimmering and splitting into two seperate pieces. Eyes watched as the heavy doors that seemed solid fixtures revealed a most surprising sight. A little girl, wearing a pink dress, a crown of flowers and a stuffed elephant in her hand. Except her obvious differences in her white skin, pupil less eyes. She appeared more alien to most, releasing a big yawn, one hand covering her mouth as she rubbed her eye with the other, the stuffed elephant rubbing the side of her unkempt hair. "What's going on-?" Her voice still yawning, "I'm trying to take a nap."

All of those within earshot looked to each other in complete disbelief.

"Uhh Leo, I think these guys want the dragonballs?" Goku added naively confirming what the soldiers already knew.

"But it's nap time! I don't want visitors, could you tell them to go away please?" Leo said still rubbing her eyes.

Turning back towards the men gathered before him. "Would you guys mind coming back later, you interrupted the Guardian's nap and she gets really cranky if she doesn't get one of her several required naps throughout the day. So if you guys could-"

"Are you an idiot?" Commander Red shouted having grabbed a megaphone. "I am commander of the Red Ribbon Army, I have over two hundred men here and you have the nerve to tell me to go away because of some dumb child's nap! Who the hell do you think you are-?" He shouted a visible vein pulsing on his forehead as he looked to his nearest soldier. "Get them out of my way so I can claim what is mine!"

Major Black cleared his throat to address his commander. "Sir, this is an isolated temple with enough strange happenings and readings before we arrived, perhaps it would be best if we simply-"

Commander Red smacked him, "No delays Black! I want those dragonballs! Soldiers take them both for interrogation, torture them if you have to, I'm tired of waiting and being patient when what I want is right in front of me! Now do what I tell you-!" Too many wasted men, time, material, who cared about a little freak and some type of stick wielding kid! That wasn't the goal, world power and domination at any cost!

"Hey-Hey Don't touch me, I'm a girl!" Leo yelled as several men tried to grab her. But it didn't last for very long as an orange pole flung around like a boomerang and smacked the men in the head with a less than glorious bang atop each of their skulls. Their bodies collapsing down into a pile as Goku caught his power pole back in his hand.

"No one touches the Temple's Guardian! I am its protector, so if you want to get to her," He spun the orange stick behind his back as he spread his legs into a fighting stance. "you will have to get through me!"

The air stilled for a moment, as Goku's focused gaze fell upon the soldiers of the red ribbon army. An army of one versus hundreds.

"You had your chance! Men, open fire!" Red shouted in a fury as every single gun trained on Goku and unleashed a torrent of destructive fire. Everything from rifles, to machine guns, grenades, rockets, and massive explosive shells were released in the direction of the stick wielding man who did not move, the explosions blanketed the air in a thick black smoke as every man fired undeterred until the only sound that came next was the clicking of their weapons that held no more shells.

"I believe that he is dead sir." Black added rubbing his cheek.

A smug expression showed on Commander red's face. "Of course he's dead no fool would dare stand against the red ribbon army alone." Snapping his hand forward, "Now get that child and get me those dragonballs!"

"Sir!" "Aye" "Yessir!"

Several squads started rushing forwards from their positions, Leo however, had not moved, her expression looking forward as a smoldering black circle remained cloaking a solitary figure. Her eyes could see through that thick smoke and she watched his hand sweep outwards.

The smoke moving with a gust of wind that came from nowhere. Goku's outstretched hand with the power pole now shining as his expression shifted from his naive expression to a more serious and focused.

"Impossible! I know we hit him!" Commander Red gaffed, flipping back to those still at his sides. "Well what are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

Goku however, did not sit back, the orange pole glowed and grew twenty feet long. Drawing it backwards like one would if swinging a professional baseball bat. Goku drew in a breath as he stepped forward.

A thunderous cry ripped from Goku's lips as he drew back and smashed through as many as he could with a single swing. Hitting men, cars, planes, tanks, it all was batted aside as almost an entire cone was smashed within moments.

The air quickly turned back into a sea of explosions and gunfire, Goku becoming a blur as he snapped from point to point. There was nothing but the orange swish of his power pole, as groups of men were smacked into the side of anything solid.

One soldier's head smashed through and entire window, another splattered against the solid road wheels of a tank, a third cut a groove in the side of a parked plane's wing.

Cries of shock, and frenzied screams rose up deafening the orders of those in command as entire areas were laid waste too. Explosions from those firing frantically, the blur of orange turning weapons into one another.

The screams becoming panicked shrieks as bullets cut into soldier after soldier, a spray of red erupted like a volcano from the ranks of terrified men.

"You morons! Fucking imbeciles! Stop killing yourselves and fight him!" Red shouted grabbing his sidearm revolver and lined up a shot as Goku's movements slowed.

The bodies fell into heaps, bullets riddled corpses covering the once pristine temple grounds with screaming dying and the dead. "You're nothing more than a man so why won't you die!" Commander Red fired several rounds towards Goku, but each one was deflected and hit one of his soldiers at his side.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Commander Red screamed, unable to see the flashes of Goku's movements.

"Sir we should retreat now! We've lost half our men already!" Major Black pleaded, seeing the inevitable already written on the wall. Sweat pouring from his brow, a sharp gasp escaping from his lips as his eyes trembled at the sight before him. "The dragonballs were protected by something beyond mortal! We must cut our losses before we-"

The revolver was turned on him, the crazed look in the commander's eyes, like something had possessed him, turning him from cold and calculating tactician to a man running on sheer emotion, red was showing more in his eyes than in his hair.

" _No Retreat! They will be mine! All Mine!"_

The major looked back towards the forgotten guardian. The small girl holding a stuffed animal was speaking softly. " _Are you a coward? I won't lose!"_

He looked back to commander Red and his mouth opened in horror. "She's controlling-," The bang that came next caused the massive second in command to crumble, his face contorted in shock as he realized the truth. So subtle only he had seen it in the confusion, as he was the one with a clear head despite the chaos.

The gaping hole that was large enough for an arm now was all that Major black had to show for his loyalty from his once glorious leader.

"Now attack! ATTACK ATTTACCK-!"

All of the fighting died down in minutes, as Leo smiling and humming a little toon skipped about over the bodies like they were hopscotch. "Dragonballs, Dragonballs you can't have! Just seven in all! First one Greed, Second one is Envy, Then comes Gluttony. Fourth is lust, the fifth comes Pride, Sixth comes Sloth, and the last one is Wrath! Dragonballs, Dragonballs, you just can't have!" Leo jumped up and over as she came to a gasping Commander Red. His body littered with holes.

"But-But I-" Leo shook her head at the commander, "You don't simply take the dragonballs. They must be earned, one who is of the purest heart, mind, body, and will can have them. They are not to be used by the whims of a man whose short stature has blinded him." Her sombering tone and cold stare made the dying man wheeze out in pain. Spinning around Leo skipped back towards the temple singing her little song as she jumped over the bodies and shell casings. Smiling the little girl jumped upwards into the air as Goku moved to catch her atop his shoulder, leaving those outside to their fate.

…

"And no one… came back," Her voice dropping down into a deep whisper. "ALIVE-!" Her hands throwing up in mock horror as she burst into laughter.

Chi-Chi felt her stomach twist in knots as the childish Leo grinned down at her. Goku however laughed it all up, finding it entertaining. _I wonder if these two have been locked up here for too long?_

"But that's alright for you, Chi-Chi, because you passed the first trial!" Leo applauded her, with her hands.

Her eyebrows winged upwards in surprise and her mouth twisted as she tried to ask questions but she couldn't form the words to begin.

"Don't worry about it," Jumping down from her high chair, Leo walked over and gently patted her arm. "You have nothing to fear about here, so I want you to eat and rest up. Once you're healthy we can begin the rest of the trials and see if you are worthy of the dragonballs." Putting her finger to Chi-Chi's lips before she could even ask. "And don't worry, I will explain everything and Goku will take care of you while I'm away."

"What me?" Goku said setting down his plate, crumbs peppering the ground and his bare chest.

"Yes, you! Ugh, I'm not doing everything, I'm like seven years old here!" Leo groaned as she threw her hands up heading towards the door. Muttering and grumbling things as she went.

"You're like seven hundred, you're far older than me." Goku whined, "I've also never been with an older girl so how-"

"Figure it out, sheesh!" Her small form disappearing from view.

His shoulders and head dropping, the spikey haired protector looked to Chi-Chi with an uneasy smile. "Well you can eat then I'll show you to your room, Leo's going to spend the rest of the day preparing for your tests."

Chi-Chi had to stop him, "Hold on, just give me a minute to think first."

"I suppose that's fair," Goku laughed, putting his arms on the table. Smiling, "I'm not much one for talking. Especially with girls, but I'll help you out. It is my job after all."

 _Okay Breathe, one, two, three._ Rubbing her face for a moment, Chi-Chi looked squarely at Goku. "What is all of this? You, that girl Leo, this temple? I thought this was just a place that kept the dragonballs for those that who scaled the mountain. So what is all of this talk about tests, and trials? What exactly have I gotten myself involved with, all I want to do is wish that my mother isn't sick. Isn't that a good enough reason to let me have my wish?"

"Not really." Goku admitted and Chi-Chi let her head fall onto the table. "Are you alright?"

"This stupid temple, why did I have to go and believe those dumb rumors? I thought if I had a pure heart and noble intentions that would be enough… Mom will probably die before I even get a chance to make the stupid wish!" Covering her head in her hands, Chi-Chi just let out another heavy groan of frustration. _Climb mountain, get dragonballs, make wish. Simple! But no, Kami says that's not enough!_

A hand touched her head, a gentle roll as fingers swept along her hair. "I don't think that it's a stupid wish. You're a very good person, Leo watched you climb that mountain all the way from the start."

Lifting her head up she looked at Goku's shining teeth and gentle eyes. "You went for longer and harder than anyone else before, normally she'd only have it last a day and a half, but you almost went three whole days! That's really impressive Chi-Chi!"

His honest praise made her spirits lift slightly but as she felt herself beginning to perk up she quickly made that feeling drown. "Thanks but, I have a mother whose going to die if I don't get those dragonballs. Doing these tests or trials and whatever are not going to help me. What point will there be if I wish her to be cured only to find out she died while I tried to get the dragonballs?"

"If she's strong like you I don't think that will happen, but you can't spend your time here worrying. Come on let's find you a room to rest up in. I'm sure Leo will have everything ready for you tonight." Goku got up from his seat to walk around towards Chi-Chi. "Come on, you just spent days climbing a mountain are you really going to give up after this?" He pressed leaning down to look at her.

She blinked, her eyes looking up at him from the table. "You're right, I didn't spend all this time to get here only to quit now." Closing her eyes and taking in a full breath. "You know you're not as naive and dumb as you look, Goku."

"What? I'm not naive." He countered, looking offended but she could see the playful glint in his eyes.

Standing up she gave him a playful tap on the shoulder, "Oh you totally are," He laughed and gestured out towards the main chamber. The two walked out together looking towards the seven pillars where Leo was currently kneeling down, her fingers interlaced in some type of prayer or meditation.

Goku's arm pulled Chi-Chi close to him as he covered his mouth to speak. "She's setting up the ritual, we have to be quiet." A shallow whisper, his voice a strain for even to hear. "She'll be like this for a few hours. Come on." Tugging at her side Chi-Chi followed him but looked back as the little girl looked to be offering a prayer.

Leading them to another wing of the temple, there wasn't a door but another small room. Chi-Chi's eyes roamed all over the small living space, there was a bed, a shower, and a cut out desk. The materials not like modern day features but made out of the same marble as everything else, except the bed having an actual mattress and sheets. A low light came through an opaque window with light brown drapes.

"You can stay in here, my room is just next door so if you have any questions you can just come over and ask me." Goku let her walk inside.

"Is this it? No phone, or television?" Chi-Chi asked, wondering if this place had any true modern features. _Though it's an isolated mystical temple atop a mountain, I shouldn't be surprised, right?_

"What are those?" Goku replied his eye cocked upwards and a puzzled expression showing on his lips. "Never heard of them, we just have beds, showers, books up here. Though, I don't read very well." He admitted with a guilty blush, his eyes looking up towards the ceiling.

"You can't read?" Chi-Chi asked stunned, a grown adult who had no idea how to read.

"Nope, Leo tried teaching me but gave up in frustration. I prefer to just spend my time training outside and flying around on Nimbus." The freedom of being outside meant so much more to him. He hadn't really had a life outside of the temple.

Taking a seat on the mattress of the bed Chi-Chi looked up at the strange man in her room. "So how long have you been here? Did you try and get the dragonballs and just end up staying?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "Well most of my life really, I had a grandpa when I was younger but he died." A sobering tone and expression dropping over him. "But people really didn't like me, I was _different._ "

"Well, I've never heard of a man fighting an entire army with a stick." Chi-Chi added trying to bring a little bit of levity back. Goku chuckled for a moment. "So how did you end up here?"

He shook his head, "I don't really remember. It was a long time ago, I think I was only five or six, and one day I just woke up here. It was strange… that night I just remember being so tired, so exhausted that all I wanted to do was just sleep forever. But then, I'd woken up by Leo poking me in the shoulder. She healed me, and brought me inside, gave me a place to eat and sleep, then before I knew it I became the protector of this temple. I think I kind of owed Leo for all that she did for me that I kind of just agreed to stay up here and keep the dragonballs safe. I've helped her a lot by stopping all kinds of bad people from getting them and keeping her from harm."

"Well, you told me the story about the Red Ribbon Army, other people have come to take the dragonballs?" Chi-Chi asked curiously, she couldn't imagine who else would've made that type of climb.

"Oh yeah, a lot of bad people think they can just climb up here and take them. Even when they do have everything right they just can't pass the trials and they try to take them by force which is impossible, so long as Leo is alive." Goku said casting a glance back towards the door. "She protects them with some kind of magic or strange power and they won't come down from those pedestals unless she lets them."

"How's that possible?" She asked, astonished.

"I don't know," He chuckled, "but she promised me an entire years worth of desserts if I could pull one off, and I tried for an entire week to lift one but they wouldn't even budge. It was like trying to lift the whole temple at once with my hands… But she gave me a dessert for a night for trying." Goku smiled, thinking back on that week with some fondness.

"But you should probably get some rest, you're going to have a long day with the trials." Knowing that he probably should get back out and clean up the mess he had left in the kitchen. "We'll come get you when it's time for the trials or dinner first!"

Chi-Chi nodded, perhaps that would be good, she really hadn't taken a break in awhile and with what she's was learning about this place it would probably be in her best interests to be prepared for what was to come. "I guess that sounds right, I'll probably shower and get some sleep." Chi-Chi relented as she stood up.

"I'll be in the next room over if you need me, after I clean up my mess. So if you have any questions ask me, though I probably won't be able to answer them like Leo can." He gave her a smile and a wave as he turned to leave.

"Wait." Chi-Chi said as Goku's head looked back towards her. Taking a breath she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you,"

"Not a problem, I'm happy to help! It's been awhile since we've had company. Perhaps you can tell me about the rest of the world? Sounds like I've been missing out on a lot."

She gave him a smile and nodded, taking a hand to brush back her hair. "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

"Great!" Goku said leaning into her cheek and pressed his lips softly against her cheek. The warm feeling of his mouth stunned Chi-Chi and made her face go red. "Thanks Chi-Chi!" then before she could even form a word to respond he disappeared in a flash.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
